Amor y canción
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que no todas las canciones entre Brandon y Marianne, tenían que ser tristez. Por que la amaría, aún en la distancia de una misión o de la separación.


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. __Los personajes son propiedad de Jean Austen._

_Dedicado a la añorada Silvia_

**_MariSeverus._**

_

* * *

_

Pasaba las manos por el piano, recordando el exquisito sabor de labios que apenas pudo tocar. Melodía melancólica que evocaba lo más deprimentes recuerdos de un recuerdo que con un matrimonio, no se lograba quemar. Habían dos pianos en casa, cada cual tenía una música diferente. Él lloraba por un amor muerto que hacía tantos años, azotaba su corazón. Ella lloraba por un amor aún vivo, que le dejaba viudo el sentir y cabalgaba tan lejos de ella como podía.

Por que ella fue pobre. Ella no tuvo ni un centavo una vez, tuvo las mismas telas viejas con las que cubría su cuerpo. Él prometió adorarla, comprenderla. Pero sus destinos estaban más enlodados de lo que parecía. Y cada vez más unidos a lo que eran Marianne Dashoow y el coronel Brandon. Su destino estaba hecho para conocerse.

Pero ella no cabalgaba a su ritmo, ella era un alma libre. En sus noches de pesadillas e insomnio, él regresaba para robársela en un suspiro. Siempre miraba la pequeña casa, mientras iba a la caza junto a su fiel can. ¿Y si al regresar ella ya no estaba? ¿Y si irse significaba perder otro amor y no poder enmendar un corazón destruido con el tiempo?

Tenía que darse la oportunidad, abrirse y tratar de experimentar lo que ella sentía en su dulce corazón joven. En su dulce corazón inexperto y lleno de viveza. Él no era así, ya no. Había decidido cerrarse a las experiencias.

Confesaba que sentía miedo. Pero desde la noche de bodas, había comenzado a sentir otras cosas. El amor en ignición, el deseo de sentirse vivo otra vez. De llenar ese espacio que la poesía triste, solía llenar por él. De tocar otra melodía que no evocara el pasado turbio.

De tocar algo que no atrajera más lluvias.

Cansado de tocar puertas, ya sabía con anticipación que la de Marianne no se abriría. Quizá no en ese preciso momento. Quizá nunca. Apenas podía entrever lo que sentía y creyéndose experimentado en el amor, podía entender las letras de su canción. De su corazón herido.

La celebración de bodas estuvo muy distinta de lo que esperaba. Guardaba las apariencias, la mujer recatada que no podía dejar salir a su corazón. Ahora era la esposa de un coronel y por ende, tenía que actuar como tal.

Pero a él no le importaba. Era su alma indomable, su sencillez al hablar y no callarse nada. Esa irreverencia y ese caminar torpe de vez en cuando, lo que había atraído su atención. Pero Marianne no sería suya. Y con dolor en su alma, aceptaba esa sensación.

Tenía el tiempo para esperar, pronto moriría seguramente. Inyectaba a sus últimos segundos de vida, la sensación de poder tocar y apreciar un poco de los momentos y el tiempo. No dejaba de mirarla, grabándose esa fina esencia que hacía a una Dashoow. Pero ella era distinta de las demás y como tal la recordaría.

Aunque el tiempo luego se la llevaría. Eventualmente.

En aquella cama enorme, esa que compartía siempre con su mente y sus canciones, sostuvo su mano. El anillo de bodas, brillaba en las inocentes e inexpertas manos de algo que quería aprender antes de que desapareciera.

— Me tengo que ir— le susurró y ella asintió. Lo miró por unos instantes. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? No sabía a cuál de los dos, su corazón extrañaba más.

— ¿Por mucho tiempo?

— No tanto.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, mirándose nada más. Si ninguno daba el primer paso, la relación quedaría extinta. ¿Qué más quedaba que obrar a la buena de dios? Sí ella era su esposa, la mujer que existiría por el fin de los tiempos, bajo el apellido Brandon. Pero eso no estaba incluyendo la sensación de que lo amaba, de que se entregaría a él.

Lo comprendía y ella lo sabía. Ella sentía tristeza de saber que él aún la había aceptado, pese a que su corazón desgarrado estaba con otro. No importaba lo que tomara en sanar.

Él esperaría, por que no tenía otra cosa por la qué vivir.

— No quiero obligarte. Si te vas, lo comprenderé. Al menos, déjame una nota en el piano. Escríbeme una canción o simplemente haz una poesía que me deje un recuerdo.

Miró sus brillantes ojos. Decía algo de lo que no quería jamás oír. Pero lo estaba oyendo. Un hombre siéndole sincero. Dejándole el camino libre, quitándole el anillo.

Para él solo era simbólico.

— Y puedes llevarte los vestidos. Son para ti. Dudo que encuentre otra mujer a los que le calcen. No habría otra.

Y despegó los labios otra vez, pero no pudo decir nada. Un beso fiero, cargado de torpezas y de movimientos algo infantiles, vino a acallar sus miedos más profundos. Tan gratificante como la sensación de una presa bien cazada.

Esa noche de bodas sintió más de lo que una vez quiso. Más de lo que una vez imaginó y a lo que algunas veces le rehuyó. Aquel brillante cuerpo como seda, inocente y suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Quería recordar en su música, cada instante, cada segundo. Y cómo se le entregaba deseosa, con la furia que tanto le caracterizaba.

Y aún sus cuerpos temblando, sus rostros muy juntos ante el frío invierno y las pocas llamas que emergían de una sencilla chimenea, lo pudo escuchar.

Ese latir de su corazón le dijo, que tal vez no estaba perdido. Se acunó en su pecho desnudo y escuchó. El mejor mensaje que jamás había oído jamás. Y dos suaves manos, acariciaron su cabello con suavidad. Y besaron su frente un par de veces.

La mujer sabía, cuándo estaba segura. Y Marianne sabía que pese a no ser aquel caballero de costumbres olvidadas, de cabalgar rápido a trote y de humor agradable, su esposo hacía que mirara el mundo desde otro ángulo. Desde una perspectiva que bien valdría; abrirle las puertas. Por que nunca nadie le había confesado amor incondicional.

Aún en la lejanía de la misión o de la separación. Y Brandon sería feliz, si al menos viviría en sus canciones.


End file.
